ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The List (Peanuts)
The List is the fourteenth episode and season finale of the eleventh season of the American animated television series Peanuts, and the 167th episode of the series overall. It first aired on Fox in the United States on November 14, 2007. Plot Snoopy discovers that the boys and girls in his owners' class have made two respective lists, one of the boys and other of the girls, ordered by cuteness. Snoopy, after two attempts, eventually succees in stealing the two lists and discovers it rank Clyde as the cutest boy, and Linus and Sally as the ugliest boy and girl. When he reads the two lists in front of everybody, Linus and Sally's spirits plummet after this discovery, while Clyde's ego inflates dramatically and he starts flirting with many girls at school. He takes pity on Linus and Sally and kindly reassure them that Abraham Lincoln, who was apparently ugly, accomplished so much. Linus and Sally, in an act of depression, start hanging out with the ugly kids, and get the idea from a boy named Jamal to burn the school down. Sally is visited by the ghost of Abraham Lincoln, who shows her that ugliness can be a blessing in disguise, showing pics of Jamal, Gengis Khan, Hitler (represented as a Tex Avery-styled wolf), Paula Abdul, Homer Simpson and Rick Sanchez (whose pic looks more as a mugshot). Lincoln tells ugly people like Jamal have nothing handed to them and they must earn what they seek and will thus develop character, while beautiful people will have no redeeming character when their looks begin to fade. Sally decides to go ahead with the plans of arson regardless she and Linus are planning, citing the long wait they would have to endure in order to realize this blessing, and the hardships and misery they would suffer in the interim. Meanwhile, Charlie watches Linus and Sally's behaviors with increasing unease. Eventually, he asks his ex-girlfriend Wendy why Linus and Sally were voted ugliest. Wendy begins investigating and discovers that the boys' list's ballots were rigged in Clyde's favor: Since Clyde's father owns a shoe store, some of the girls wanted to make Clyde popular to justify dating him and getting free shoes. They hid the real lists and forged new ones, meaning that the girls let Snoopy steal the real lists, tricking him into being "Friends lists". Wendy steals the real lists from him and she and Charlie run off to find Linus and Sally, who are about to set the school on fire. Charlie and Wendy explain the truth to Linus and Sally, when Bebe shows up and holds them at gunpoint, while admitting that Linus and Sally were a "casualty" of their plot. However, Wendy has called the police, who arrive almost at once. Bebe is shocked, which Wendy takes advantage of to wrestle the gun from her. A shot goes off; however, neither Wendy nor Bebe are hurt. The bullet flies off killing Kenny at home as he eats cereal. Bebe is then apprehended (and forced to looking the camera and saying "I'm white trash and I'm in trouble"). Sally refuses to take a look at the real lists, fearing an inflated ego that Abraham Lincoln's ghost warned her about, and has Wendy burn the girls' one. Wendy admits to Charlie that she has enjoyed his company and feels that he has changed a lot since their breakup. Unfortunately for Wendy, Charlie has not quite lost his habit of throwing up out of nervousness and her attempt to kiss him is interrupted when he vomits in her face. In a subplot, Lucy, angrered at seeing she is the 6th ugliest girl, tries to kill Snoopy for that. Several attempts include setting a bomb in his doghouse, leaving dog food in the floor, seting a piano at him, etc., but all failling because of Snoopy's intelligence. Snoopy then tells her the fault would be Clyde's when he reveals the other girls had made a fake list, which Lucy decides to kill Clyde instead but ending with both Lucy and Clyde being arrested along with Bebe, which Snoopy, seeing the scene, famously says "Ain't I an asshole?". Cast Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) episodes